


三人行 3

by JS0328LOVE



Category: jackbum - Fandom, jaeson - Fandom, 范二
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS0328LOVE/pseuds/JS0328LOVE
Summary: **注意cp避雷：宜嘉 范二 范宜**/三人行//先 范宜 → 宜嘉 → 范二 → 宜嘉范//此篇 范二/
Kudos: 5





	三人行 3

3

根据段宜恩的理论， 作为贴身护士及保镖，当然就是重要时刻都在身边，例如今晚段氏帮派洗白后参与的第一个酒会。 这是商场上一次名门正派的酒会，场上都是些有头有面的大人物，一个个总裁接着来。段宜恩的帮派刚转换为正当公司，还做的有声有色，自然是不少道上人眼红的对象，不用再担惊受怕，还能赚大钱，这块肥肉谁不想抢。手中凡有见不得光的事的人都希望夺取段宜恩的成功，为自己洗白。只要把段宜恩干掉，整个公司都能收入怀中，今晚也必然是风起云涌。确实如段宜恩所料，在场上王嘉尔一直寸步不离的陪伴在段宜恩身边，觥筹交错，各人也拿着酒杯把酒言欢，面上一个样，内心又是另一个样，一个个假装完美的虚伪面具令王嘉尔看着也觉得恶心。

大人的世界他不懂，他就心心念念想着桌子上的芝士蛋糕，等段宜恩跟面前的老板嘘寒问暖后，拉着人去那边吃。正当王嘉尔开始蠢蠢欲动，慢慢离开段宜恩的时候，眼前突然出现了一只手递着一小碟芝士蛋糕，手袖子穿着黑色带点亮片的西装，里面的袖子更是缎带形式绑着，多余了的则垂下来，袖扣是王嘉尔很熟悉的一棵银色的椰子树，往上看一点是一只金色的名贵腕表，表面刚好反射出这对手的主人，眼皮上两颗痣的林在范。

在王嘉尔还在愣神的时候，清爽的薄荷音在王嘉尔耳边响起， “好久不见，嘉尔”

“啊？啊，呵呵，好久不见在范哥！” 

“你今天为什么在这里？” “陪段宜恩”

听到这名字林在范眉头一皱，段宜恩，好久不见啊，林在范顿时心里不是滋味，眼前人是他喜欢的类型，段宜恩却是他想念的类型，这两人居然认识了还混在一起了。

“你认识他？” “那天他以前的毒工场被一个不知好歹的小喽啰发现，marky想洗白嘛，就不想曝光，然后他就带了很少人马，结果还中了小圈套，把他的兄弟都迷晕了，只剩他一个，最后我出手帮忙了一下”

听到王嘉尔喊的段宜恩的称呼是如此亲昵，内心更不是滋味了，都不知道该吃王嘉尔还是段宜恩的醋。

“你还能帮？” “嗯，打了几拳，扔了个瓶” “可造之才，当年没白救你啊”

“可不是，你从那些混混手上救了我，照顾了一阵子突然就跑了，我就决定不能依靠别人来照顾，就自己去学了点自卫术，还有天天健身，我现在啊可能打了....” 王嘉尔愉悦的声线一直在林在范耳边环绕，把他带回了当时的景象，那时候他还没跟段宜恩搞上呢。

那晚林在范刚好被家里人催婚，去相亲了一下，人家刚知道他是黑帮就立马跑了，也是预料中的事，于是就去了朴珍荣的酒吧喝了点，然后在回家。就在一路漆黑的街道上听到前面巷子有些喧哗，落在耳朵里就很吵，想着这个点应该没人在才对，自己应该是醉了，就又若无其事的走。直到走到那个巷子附近，听到了很小声的抽泣声，还有几个粗狂男人豪放的笑声，超级刺耳，决定走前看看。

走到面前才惊觉几个混混已经脱了上衣，还一边捂住一个小男孩的嘴，几只手一直在他身上摸，虽则贩卖军火本就冷血无情，但可能就是看进那男孩眼中的那一瞬间，就沉迷于此了。跨着大步走过去，两三下就把那几个混混打趴了，再看看面前衣衫不整的小男孩，乖巧的棕色顺毛，圆圆大大泪汪汪的眼睛，瑟瑟发抖的抱着自己，于心不忍，把自己的外套脱下来盖着小男孩身上。接着打算离开的时候，被小男孩抓住了手，“哥哥...”，一声轻轻的哥哥，就把林在范拖进了深渊，也是莫名的就把小男孩带回了家。从没把人带过回家的林在范，抱着睡着了小男孩回到家，着实把管家佣人们都吓坏了，被吩咐去煮点姜汤后就被邀请回家休假了。

林在范安顿好小男孩在客房后才懊悔自己怎么那么冲动，万一这个男孩是个陷害的间谍还是圈套呢，就这么把人带回家，就在林在范天人交战之际，圆圆的眼睛睁开了，带着沙哑的嗓音响起，“谢谢你”

林在范立刻回过神来，情不自禁摸摸棕色脑袋，“没事了”

“嗯”，男孩伸出双手，把林在范吓得退后了几步，男孩好像受伤害了一样，又缩回去。林在范那刻真想骂死自己，立刻伸出手，温暖用力的环抱着男孩， “名字是？”

“王嘉尔” 男孩头埋林在范的宽肩里闷闷的说。

“嘉尔是吗？没事了，好好在这里养伤一阵子，我叫林在范，会照顾你的”

等了好久都没有回应，正当林在范起来打算拿姜汤给王嘉尔的是时候，终于听到王嘉尔的回应，“谢谢你，在范哥”，王嘉尔搂着林在范的手有收紧了点。林在范抱着王嘉尔直到他睡着了才去再翻热姜汤，正当他在厨房弄好了，再去查看王嘉尔的状态时，不禁老脸一红，你还是个毛头小子吗，林在范一直骂自己。

眼前的状态就是王嘉尔躺在沙发上，上衣已经被他自己脱掉了，裤子也褪下来了一半盖住膝盖。王嘉尔还在用手撸动自己的阴茎，胸口不停起伏，嘴巴张开像岸上濒死的鱼一样呼吸，一只手挡住自己的眼睛。浑身都是粉色的，怕不是被下来媚药了，要是刚刚真的落在那几个混混手里，真是暴敛天物。林在范控制不住自己，慢慢挪过去，本来打算伸手只是帮王嘉尔撸几下，但当拿开王嘉尔手的时候，大大的眼睛里都是媚意，满脸春色，下身一片淫荡，脸色却还是如天使般清纯的感觉使林在范欲罢不能，但为了王嘉尔这个像是未成年的，压抑住了自己已经站起来的欲望。

天不助林在范也，王嘉尔突然坐起来，伸出手环住林在范的脖子，嘴里轻轻用沙哑却最性感的声线喊，“帮帮我”，说罢还伸脚去绕林在范的突起。林在范顿时就由大猫变成了猎食的老虎，把王嘉尔按在床上，带着危险的声线，“王嘉尔，知道我是谁吗？”

“在范哥...帮帮我嘛...好难受” 一边说一边还挺胸，胸前的粉嫩茱萸像是等待被采摘一样，林在范终于忍不住，欺身上前含住王嘉尔的粉嫩的乳头，把初经人事的王嘉尔激灵的弹了一下，慢慢这种磨人的吸吮已经满足不了媚药的功力，王嘉尔只觉后面越来越痒，主动把林在范的手伸到后面，慢慢温柔的替王嘉尔扩张，手指瘙痒的感觉敌不过媚药的攻势，王嘉尔一直扭着身体，喘着粗气。

“嘉尔想要了？要谁的？” “要....我要...嗯..在范哥进来...”

说罢，林在范就把粗长的阴茎慢慢戳进去，一边撸动王嘉尔的阴茎令他放松，一边舔舐着后颈，像安抚猫咪一样。开始慢慢动着，让王嘉尔适应，直到王嘉尔突然惊呼一声，林在范直到他准备好了，就开始毫无顾忌的抽插着，被紧致又滚烫的后穴包裹的快感传递到林在范的脑袋里简直头皮发麻，从一开始的慢慢撩拨，最后还是败给了肉穴。

“啊啊.....在范哥...啊....轻点好吗..”

本来的情场老手林在范像是个还未经历过的新手一样，在王嘉尔这副诱人的躯体里只会横冲直撞，也不管什么技巧，只知道把人操爽了，听尽怀里人沙哑又性格的呻吟就满足了。

“不...! 那里..啊哈！好舒服....哈...”

知道抽插到重要部位的林在范就使劲只往那里戳，令王嘉尔无法忍受这种脑袋麻痹的快感，只好用一声比一声高音的呻吟来舒缓，令自己没那么糟糕，

“咦啊！.....不...太...呜...太爽了....啊....”  
“知道我是谁吗?”  
“呜呜....”  
“我是谁，操你的人是谁王嘉尔”  
“是林在范...呜....嗯啊....”

把王嘉尔用各种姿势折起来再整根抽插敏感点，王嘉尔差点就爽到窒息了。

“啊....啊....慢点...嗯哈..”  
“喘....喘..不过气啦...啊哈....”

两人从淫扉的声音中，从床上做到阳台再到浴室，直到天空泛鱼肚白。

林在范极尽温柔的搂着已经累的透支的王嘉尔在床上躺着，心想喝个酒也能捡到宝贝回家真好，却没想到好日子这么快就结束了。

跟王嘉尔像小情侣般的生活过了一个多月，陪着夹娃娃，陪着吃东西喝奶茶，陪着看鬼片，陪着玩一切幼稚的游戏，但却是最充实最有意义的日子。正好打算这天向他的宝贝告白，岂料自己的军火仓被隔壁区老大揭穿并且让他曝光在了媒体之下，隔三差五就有媒体捕捉到自己，令行踪曝光，前有警察的追捕，后要处理帮派的动荡，确实让林在范焦头烂额，幸好义气竹马段宜恩出手相助了一下。但为了不拖累身家清白，干干净净的王嘉尔，林在范却选择了默默离开。

天知道这种成全的离开， 令当时的王嘉尔的心缺了一大块，去买了个奶茶回家后就看见林在范不辞而别的字条，内心不禁心酸。但也哭不出来，因为没理由，毕竟他跟林在范是对无名无份，还没确认关系的照顾者和被照顾者。尽管林在范说把这别墅送给他作礼物，王嘉尔还是坚强的搬走了，自己找了兼职工作，好好发奋去不断健身，还学了武术，把本来阳光大男孩的气息再升华了不止一个档次，也认识了不少朋友金有谦学弟，斑斑舍友等等。却怎么也没料到，自己的未来还是关系到命运中相遇的两个男人手里，真是幸福的压力啊。


End file.
